onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Smasher
Episode 577; Movie 12 }} The Battle Smasher is a prosthetic right arm belonging to Z. Appearance and Design The Battle Smasher is a gigantic mechanical arm with three-pronged fingers, big enough to hold a full-grown person, a Gatling-gun design for the wrist and forearm on the outside portion, in which the inside is a giant cannon barrel, held together by large bolts at the wrist. The arm is connected to Z's right arm from his elbow, and an additional artificial upper forearm connected to his shoulder, and held together by two mast rigging around his chest for further support. It can only be removed with a special key. Inside the gigantic hand, there is actually a relatively normal, mechanical prosthetic hand. After Z's final battle with Monkey D. Luffy, the young pirate left a fist-sized dent on one of the fingers. Capabilities Z used the Battle Smasher as a powerful bludgeoning weapon; being embedded with Seastone, it was effective for combating against Devil Fruit users, especially against Logia-class, and was large enough to actually hold a full-grown person, effectively sealing their powers and restraining them in one move. Inside the Smasher is a powerful cannon and a machine gun turret. Since it is made of Seastone, the device is virtually as hard as diamonds, thus providing an excellent defense. This is shown by not only enduring the strain of its own extremely powerful attacks, but also being used to endure several powerful explosions and attacks throughout the movie. Due to the strain of the mechanism and Z's old age, he had to take some sort of steroid-like medicine in the form of an inhaler in order to wield it. Named attacks * : Z fires a big bullet at point blank range, which causes a huge explosion. It is able to throw away Borsalino. * : A long-ranged version of Smash Buster. * : Z shoots on the ground, causing a big explosion of dust which sends the opponent flying into the air. He then he shoots a rapid sequence of bullets similar to a Gatling gun at the airborne opponent. History Acquisition When Z was 65 years old, a very powerful pirate cut off his right arm during a brutal battle that left only him, Ain, and Binz alive when all of their other new recruits were killed. The Marine scientists then built the Smasher to replace that severed arm, which took five years to complete, as Z did not receive his arm until age 70. He took the arm with him when he resigned from his position as a Marine instructor and formed his Neo Marines. One Piece Film: Z Z uses it as a major weapon during almost all the events of One Piece Film: Z, from battling against Marine soldiers and the Straw Hat Pirates to breaking down the security door to the Dyna Stones storage room, until the fight against Luffy, where the pirate managed to leave a fist-sized dent in it. After this, it starts to break down and Z let it fall on the ground. Later, when Admiral Borsalino and his platoon killed Z, the Battle Smasher was recovered by Ain and Binz who use it to make Z's grave marker. References Site Navigation fr:Battle Smasher Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons